


A Comedy Of Errors

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Derek is Apollo, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Scott is Prometheus, Stiles is Hermes, for like a paragraph haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: “Wait,” Stiles squawked, “are you trying to tell me thatthat—”He pointed emphatically to the perfectly sculpted, muscle-bound man with the jaw like a spear point. “—is the god ofpoetry and music?”





	A Comedy Of Errors

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Комедия ошибок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284921) by [Koma_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami)

> such a shame that Derek couldn't be god the moon cuz that one's taken by Artemis (aka probably Allison lol, maybe Laura or Cora, but honestly _Cora_ is probably Kali's successor as Ares, let's be real here loool), but it's okay cuz i am also very attached to various forms of creative!Derek XD

“Is it just me, or is the new god of war looking _fierce_ tonight?” Stiles licked his lips, the wings on his sandals all aflutter. “Clearly I’ve been off Olympus way too long.”

Squinting in the direction Stiles was looking, Scott frowned. “Do you mean Derek?”

“I mean that flawless specimen of warrior right there, yeah. He can storm my beaches _any _day.”

The fire in Scott’s hand leapt up with his laugh, as it had ever since he stole it. “You really _have_ been gone too long,” he said. “Stiles, Derek isn’t Kali’s successor. He’s _Deaton’s._”

Stiles’ sandal wings fluttered so hard he lifted right off the ground. Scott grabbed him by the arm to pull him back down because he was helpful like that, and also because he was used to it. Four centuries into his divinity and Stiles still hadn’t gotten the hang of the wings.

“Wait,” Stiles squawked, “are you trying to tell me that _that_–” He pointed emphatically to the perfectly sculpted, muscle-bound man with the jaw like a spear point. “–is the god of _poetry and music?_”

“And medicine!” Scott tacked on cheerfully. “And education, I think. Archery. Dance. And the sun.” He made a thoughtful noise. “He’s a pretty well-rounded guy, really.”

“Oh, I bet he could write me a sonnet,” Stiles said, feeling a little faint with exactly how attractive that was. “Or a _song!_ Scott, he could sing to me. That man could sing to me and also probably throw me around like a discus with those biceps.”

Scott elbowed him hard in the side. “That man can also hear you.”

Sure enough, Derek was looking at him, a smirk on his ode-worthy face. He didn’t look half as chagrined as Lydia had when she’d overheard Stiles rhapsodizing about _her _beauty. In fact, if Stiles wasn’t hallucinating, he might even have been flexing a little bit.

“You know what?” Scott said suddenly. “I think I see Isaac over there by the wine! I’m gonna go…over there. Right now.” Clapping Stiles on the shoulder as he passed, he whispered, “Good luck, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> [also rebloggable on tumblr!](https://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/186851861236/sterekgreek-mythology)


End file.
